


Things in Common

by zugzwangxo



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zugzwangxo/pseuds/zugzwangxo
Summary: Spencer and Luke get better acquainted, Spencer panics...





	1. Chapter 1

The team shuffled back into the office, half exhausted, half defeated. Luke dropped his bag onto his desk before slumping into his seat to hold his head in his hands. Spencer leant against his desk, looking at his coworker.

“How are you doing?” asked the young doctor.

“I’m ok,” answered Alvez. “I just… I wish we could have gotten there sooner… Maybe if we’d gotten the profile right the first time…”

“You can’t think like that,” sighed Spencer. “Sometimes we get there in time, but there are always casualties before we can solve a case.”

“Maybe, but now there’s another cop without a partner, a family without a father…” Alvez paused as Emily moved past the pair toward her office.

“Is this about the partner you lost?” Spencer asked once Emily was out of earshot. Luke looked a little sheepishly toward his desk, the memory of his partner that had been taken by the Crimson King flooding his mind.

“You ever bond with someone on such a level that you couldn’t ever imagine them not being around you every day?” asked the ex-army ranger, causing Spencer to pause awkwardly. He did know, he knew very well what it was like. It still pained him that, even though he’d always be at the end of the phone, Derek was off living his own life and not in his.

“I er…” he started. “I guess, yeah. I mean, not under the same circumstances but I know what it’s like to have your best friend not be there anymore.”

“You miss him,” said Luke. “The guy I kinda replaced, you were close to him too?”

Spencer tensed a little at the thought of expressing his relationship with the absent Derek Morgan, knowing that it left his emotions a little exposed. Only the longest serving members of the BAU had seen closely how the pair were together but even they didn’t know the full extent. The memories caused the young doctor’s lips to purse for a moment as he thought of a response.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that,” he answered, hanging his head a little.

“Don’t worry, Reid, I know what it’s like,” assured Luke. “It’s like that one guy who was deepest in your heart is suddenly just… ripped out of it.” Spencer raised his eyebrows, realising that Alvez might actually know exactly how he felt.

“I know I never actually said it out loud to him but I like to think he knew, and that he felt the same,” said Spencer. The pair hushed again as Emily moved back toward them with her bags and coat in her arms.

“You guys alright?” asked the new head of the BAU, to which both men nodded sullenly. “See you both soon.”

“Take care, boss,” said Luke.

“Yeah, er… see you tomorrow,” replied Spencer.

With the moment broken, Spencer and Luke wordlessly smiled and moved back to their end of the day rituals. The rest of the team were doing the same, one by one shuffling out and waving their goodbyes. When JJ smiled and waved her goodbye to Spencer and Luke, she left them alone, the last two in the office. It was something of an awkward event, the two agents silently packing the final things into their bags; only becoming more awkward when the pair picked up their belongings to leave at the same time. Exchanging glances and forced smiles, the two moved towards the glass doors, pausing briefly as Luke opened the door to let his colleague through.

“Thanks,” Spencer said quietly, stepping across the threshold toward the elevator. As Luke stepped up next to him, they shared the same smile waiting for the doors to open in silence until the newer member of the team broke the silence.

“So, would you say you miss having that relationship or was it just with Derek?” he asked, glancing toward Spencer then back to the floor indicator.

“I er… I don’t know,” he replied. “I never really thought about it like that.”

“I’m not talking about forgetting about your friend, I just mean… have you ever thought of trying to find a friendship like that again,” Luke continued.

“I don’t know,” answered Spencer. “I think I’m a little too introverted to just find people to talk to.”

The door to the elevator split, sliding apart to reveal the internal space and allowing the two agents to step inside. As they turned to face the way they’d came, Luke pressed the button which would lead them to the basement car park.

“Why do you have to find someone?” asked Luke. “What about someone you know, getting to know them more closely?”

“I mean, I guess,” he replied. “I’m really close with Jennifer, but that wouldn’t be the same.”

“Nah, I don’t mean like that,” said Luke, turning toward Spencer.

“Then, I don’t get it,” Spencer said, turning toward Luke.

It was in that moment that Luke leant in, pressing his lips against Spencer’s. Instinctively, the younger agent, tilted his head, allowing the kiss to happen for much longer than he should have. When the rose tinted moment faded and Spencer came to his senses, he pulled away; shock all across his face.

“What the hell!?…” cried Spencer, leaving the pair standing there staring at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate real quick for the would-be lovers.

The pair stood, frozen to the spot, staring into each other’s opposing expression. Spencer looked half angry, half surprised and Luke was half surprised, half mortified; neither man able to find words for the thoughts rushing through their minds.

It seemed like they were going to be stood there for the whole elevator ride, till suddenly, Spencer lurched forward; his lips locked against Luke’s as they kissed hungrily. Hands searched for something to grasp, to cling to, to hold the other against their bodies. To them in at that moment, there were no other people in existence and if Luke hadn’t pushed Spencer’s back against the elevator wall, there would have been no indication of where they even were.

When the doors did eventually open, neither agent noticed at first. There could have been anyone standing there, waiting for that elevator, but they didn’t seem to care. It took all of Luke’s restraint to pull away from the younger man, gripping Spencer’s tie and all but dragging him out into the parking lot.

Luke’s truck had been parked only a few spaces from the elevator, making him grateful of his early morning routine as the pair reached it. Spencer struggled with the door handle, reaching behind himself so that he could keep his lips on Luke. It seemed futile, the other man’s hips pressing against his so hard that even if he could reach the handle that he wouldn’t be able to pull open the door anyway. Alvez’s hand dragged down the front of Spencer’s shirt, his finger yanking at the belt that held up his pants.

“God damn it, Luke,” gasped Spencer as his colleague’s mouth moved from his lips to his neck. “This is… this is crazy!”

Luke didn’t seem to care, his hand diving beneath the material of Spencer’s trousers, his wrist twisting awkwardly to allow his fingers to wrap around the young doctor’s hardening length. All it took was the slightest motion of his shoulder to allow him to stroke up and down inside Spencer’s pants. Alvez’s free hand moved around to pull on the door handle, dragging Spencer away so that the door could swing open.

It was something of a blur of motion to Spencer, being dragged from the bodywork of the truck with this mass of masculinity pressed against him to being half thrown onto the back seat of the pick-up. A pair of hands worked to undo his pants the moment his ass hit the seat before he was pushed backwards.

Luke clambered in on top of the young doctor, having freed him from his pants, letting their lips collide and his hand to wrap tightly around his cock once more. The muscular agent’s presence over him, the risk of discovery and the ferocity in which Luke pumped and kissed at his skin was a pleasure overload; causing an uncontrollable moan to free itself from deep within Spencer.

“Still think this is crazy?” asked Alvez, chuckling as Spencer’s hands clutched at the truck’s interior.

“Yes…” whimpered Spencer. “But I don’t care…”

“Good,” replied Luke before sliding away from his fellow agent. Spencer watched, his heart sinking as he thought it was over, but it was far from it.

The warm, wet feeling that moved slowly over the tip of Spencer’s length forced his head to roll backwards, his eyes almost rolling out of the back of his skull. Luke’s lips had gone from being pressed to Spencer’s neck to wrapped around the head of his cock; his tongue working the frenulum.

Spencer couldn’t help but shudder with the excitement and pleasure of the sensation, Luke’s hand pumping at his length while his mouth followed. It took every ounce of effort not to grab hold of Luke’s hair as the heat began to build. Alvez took Spencer in as far as he could, gagging a little as the young doctor filled the back of his throat.

“Fuck…” moaned Spencer, unable to stop himself from grabbing hold of Luke’s shoulder. “Just like that… Mmmmm…. So good…”

Luke grinned inwardly, his head still bobbing and his hand still moving. All he wanted was to make Spencer come and come hard. Reaching upward, the ex-army ranger clawed at Spencer’s body, dragging the hard tips of his fingers across his ribs through his shirt. The thrill was so intense in that moment that Reid almost forgot himself and had to stifle a cry, his entire body straining as he tensed.

When the pleasure finally did burst from him, he had to place a hand over his own mouth in fear of alerting someone who could be in the parking lot. Shuddering, Spencer looked down to Luke who was grinning back to him, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. All the young doctor could do was fall back against the back seat, sighing heavily while his head continued to spin. He had no idea what had just happened or how, but it had happened.


End file.
